


What They Dream Of

by revise_leviathan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, also bring back yuto arc v writers hint hint, the corniest thing I have ever written I'm pretty sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rooftops are a place of reminiscence for Shun when the night comes and Maiami City lights up like Heartland used to. Visions of home that are his alone - until an unexpected visitor joins him in his worn-out, hopeless fantasies and the city takes them both back to what was once theirs.</p>
<p>Response to the Arc-V 30 Day Challenge, Day 10: I'm Here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Dream Of

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm flip-flopping between accidentally dark and accidentally CORNY AS ALL HELL for this challenge. These nerds deserve some happiness in their lives, though, dammit (also gdi Arc-V writers if you're going to have Yuto spread Egao every episode then just bring him freaking back so we can all be happy and truly spread the egao).

Late at night, now, Shun had taken to lurking the rooftop level of LDS for two main reasons. The first was that it got him out of the stifling building and the ridiculous amount of people he was expected to deal with while he was in it. The second was that some nights, if he sat back and looked down into the city the right way, he could almost see Heartland within.

Tonight was quiet, clear, and the city shimmered and sparked with the novel and exciting. Bright lights flickering, movement, _laughter_. It was one of the good nights. He tweaked his red scarf and deep blue jacket rather absently as he settled down. This was good. He needed something to take his mind off things sometimes, especially now he was looking after a pack of kids who’d been shipped off to war no more prepared than he and Yuto had been, really. The other shoe was going to drop sometime, and they were going to start dying again. They’d be lost, one by one, and he’d be alone until the enemy came for him too. That was how it had already happened. How it would always happen.

He didn’t move when someone came to sit next to him. In the darkness, he could see the outline of their face in his peripherals, and it was Sakaki, because of course it was Sakaki, but he seemed uncharacteristically quiet. Perhaps the war was getting to him as well, now. He’d been trying to keep his head up since the duel with Akaba, but years of dealing with people doing the same – hell, doing the same _himself_ – made it easy to recognise for Shun. It seemed to have drained the very colour from him, muting the boy’s reds and greens to near monochrome, clothes darkened and eyes washed out to…

…Grey.

“It’s been a while.”

Shun started like someone just stabbed him in the gut, and he took a moment of pride in the fact that he didn’t fall off the building in shock because this couldn’t be right, he was supposed to be in Sakaki somehow, how could he--?

His heart pounded painfully as arms wrapped around him, more familiar and measured than Sakaki’s could ever have been, drawing him close until Yuto’s spikes of dark hair almost brushed his worn yellow eyes, still frozen wide with surprise.

“I don’t… _how_ …?”

Yuto’s own eyes closed in something resembling sadness for a second before he opened them again, meeting Shun’s gaze then looking out into the city. There was something in his face that told Shun he was seeing the same thing that he’d come out there for time and time again.

“I’m here now. Does it matter?”

As he watched, Yuto settled like Shun had so many nights before, watching the city like it was some work of amazing beauty instead of just a place that reminded them of home. Though, he supposed, when home was what it was, that was worth more than anything now.

Stunned expression fading away, Shun leant back against the cold concrete as well.

“I guess not.”

And so the city moved, danced and shone, and the minutes blurred into hours. Dawn broke to find them nestled together, still watching the city – _cities_ – from sleep.

They could still see home in their dreams, so maybe there was some hope for it after all.


End file.
